Delta Sky Club with John Hodgman
"Delta Sky Club with John Hodgman" is Episode 186 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with John Hodgman and Common. "Delta Sky Club with John Hodgman" was released on January 17, 2019. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by author and actor John Hodgman (Vacationland, Judge John Hodgman) as they journey to LAX to review Delta Sky Club, an airport lounge reserved for high-paying customers. Plus, an airport-based edition of Snack or Wack. Nick's intro In 1924, amidst a boll weevil infestation that threatened Lousiana's cotton crop, area agricultural scientist Collet Woolman and B.R. Coad approached the Huff Daland Aero Corp. with a novel solution: dumping insecticide from high altitude via the still-young technology of aviation. And so was born Huff Daland Dusters, which would gradually morph from a local cropdusting operation into the world's second-largest commercial airline. In 1929, Huff Daland Dusters renamed itself after a region in nearby northwest Mississippi to account for its new focus on passenger service. After reconfiguring its operations to build military planes during World War II, the company expanded nationwide in the '50s, launching a spider web of routes across the country along with other legacy carriers. And it was in this air that the competing airlines launched a war on the front of customer comfort, leading to cushier seats, more accommodating personal service from flight attendants, and the proliferation of the airport lounge, where food, drinks, and relaxation were provided to airlines' most elite clientele. Following American Airlines lead with its Admirals' Club, in 1958, the company launched their own version dubbed The Crown Room. Given the thin margins of airline corporations, the industry collectively settled on a model of improving service for the more profitable first class and business travelers, while degrading service for budget-conscious coach passengers as far as would be tolerated. And the Airline Deregulation Act of 1978 only ratcheted up this stratification, leading to airport lounges becoming ever more luxurious and exclusionary. After the 9/11 attacks led to a series of increasingly onerous and invasive security procedures, leaving air travel more time-consuming and unpleasant, the demand for the on-the-ground oasis of the airport lounge has grown. And with the economy becoming increasingly divided between the haves and the have-nots, the exclusivity of the airport lounge has become part of its appeal: a way for the power traveler to avoid having to fight over a seat in the terminal with the masses. In 2009, the regal branding of The Crown Room seeming stuffy and antiquated, the airline redubbed them with a simpler, more contemporary name, and has continued to increase the number of its lounges while upgrading its existing ones. Today, the former Huff Daland Dusters boasts 50 lounge locations at airports across the globe. For years, its famous slogan encouraged prospective passengers to "come fly the friendly skies," but how is their service on land? This week on Doughboys: the Delta Sky Club. Diamond Medallion Rating Snack or Wack: Airport Edition In this airport-themed Snack or Wack, recorded in the Delta Sky Club at LAX, in the presence of rapper Common, they bought a bag of assorted flavors of Ritter Sport chocolate bars. Roast Spoonman Quotes The Feedbag #hashtags #WhatRestStopMeansToMe Photos (via @doughboyspod) -